The present invention is related to a display rack for long-handled sprinklers wherein said display rack is mainly made up of an upper supporting board having retaining holes disposed thereon to locate the upper section of a long-handled sprinkler, and a base board having holding holes disposed thereon to hold the lower section of said long-handled sprinkler. Thus, said long-handled sprinkler having a sprinkle head disposed at the top is located securely at both upper and lower sections thereof onto said display rack. In addition, said sprinkle head can be adjusted to point at the direction as desired for clean and beautiful display of the same thereon.
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a first conventional display rack for long-handled sprinklers. Said conventional display rack 10 is made up of an upper board 11 having a multiple of oval locating columns 12 disposed thereon, a base board 13 having a multiple of oval hollow posts 14 corresponding to said oval locating columns 12 thereof, and a multiple of smaller staged-grooves 15 disposed at the bottom of said oval hollow posts 14 thereof. In practical use, a long-handled sprinkler 40 is led through said oval locating column 12, passing through said oval hollow post 14 and placed onto said smaller staged groove 15 thereof at the lower section thereof. There are several drawbacks to such conventional display rack 10. Said upper supporting board 11 can only loosely and partially locate the upper section of said long-handled sprinkler 40 via said oval locating column 12, which makes it impossible to adjust the angle and direction of said sprinkler 40 to fit the location of said display rack 10. It is, thus, limited in the space of display thereof. Second, said long-handled sprinkler 40 can only slant against said oval locating column 14 and oval hollow post 15 thereof for location, which makes it look rather disorderly in arrangement. Third, when said display rack 10 is moved, said long-handled sprinklers 40 displayed thereon are easily shaken into disorder and need another arrangement, which is quite bothersome and inconvenient.
Please refer to FIG. 2 showing another conventional display rack for long-handled sprinklers. Said another conventional display rack 20 is made up of an upper board 21 having a multiple of inserting holes 22 and locating slots 221 disposed thereon for said long-handled sprinkler 40 to be led and located at said locating slots 221 thereon, and a base board 23 having a multiple of oval grooves 24 extending downwards for the lower section of said long-handled sprinkler 40 to be located therein. There are some disadvantages to such conventional display rack 20. First, said long-handled sprinkler 40 is slantingly led through said inserting hole 22 and located at said locating slot 221 thereof in a single direction, enable to be adjusted to fit the location of said display rack 20 thereof. It is also limited in space of display thereof Second, said long-handled sprinkler 40 is leaned against said locating slot 221 thereof for location, which looks disorderly in arrangement and inconvenient for the selection of the consumers. Third, when said display rack 20 is moved, said long-handled sprinkler 40 can be easily dislocated from said locating slot 221 and shaken at said inserting hole 22 thereof. Another arrangement of the same is thus required, which is quite troublesome and inconvenient.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a display rack for long-handled sprinklers, comprising an upper supporting board having a multiple of retaining holes disposed thereon which, each defined by arch indented grooves protrusion edges, and an arc retaining flange thereon, can locate upright the upper section of said long-handled sprinkler, and a base board having a multiple of holding holes disposed thereon which, each having a circular slant slope and a stop flange disposed therein, can hold the lower section of said long-handled sprinkler in straight position. Besides, said long-handled sprinkler can be easily adjusted in angle and direction to fit the location of said display rack thereof.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide a display rack for long-handled sprinklers wherein a locating section of said long-handled sprinkler is fit into the space defined by said arch indented grooves and protrusion edges thereof for straight location so that said sprinkler thereof will be not easily shaken when said display rack is moved, and a sprinkle head disposed at the top of said long-handled sprinkler is adjusted to point at the direction as desired for clean and beautiful arrangement of the same on said display rack thereof.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide a display rack for long-handled sprinklers wherein the lower section of said long-handled sprinkler is led through said circular guide slope and held in straight by said stop flange thereof for easily and quick location of the same.